for a rose
by dearest vienna
Summary: Karena pertemuan bisa dimulai dari hal apa saja. [Naruto, Sasuke]


_I wrote this a long time ago, based on a prompt on tumblr. Something like: your character is buying a rose. What will happen to it? To whom is he/she going to give it? _

* * *

Di siang musim panas yang cukup terik, Naruto melipat jasnya sekali dan membiarkannya menggantung di lengan, sementara dengan peluh ia berjalan dengan koper di tangan yang lainnya di sepanjang jalan berisik metropolitan.

Suara klakson taksi dan mobil (biasanya yang pertama diikuti dengan teriakan khas) memenuhi ruangan yang diapit oleh pencakar langit. Riuh redam, kakofoni di mana-mana. Orang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan mengingatkan Naruto sedikit tentang Tokyo.

Kecuali fakta bahwa ia terlalu sibuk mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang sedikit lusuh, dan menghitung langkah kaki yang seiring detik jarum hingga ia sampai ke kantor. Meeting penting, di tengah-tengah musim panas ketika orang yang gajinya tidak cukup besar sepertinya tidak bisa menanggung biaya liburan fancy ke pantai atau tempat yang lebih dingin sekalipun untuk mendinginkan kepala. Ia pikir hanya orang-orang workaholic yang masih saja mengajukan proposal di puncak musim seperti ini.

Ia tidak mengambil trem. Terlalu sibuk dan panas, dan demi makan siang berkalori tinggi dan coke yang dengan rasa sesal ia ambil, tidak ada salahnya berpanas-panasan sedikit.

Satu blok sebelum kantornya, sebuah sepeda tua (antik, namun tidak cukup berharga - mata Naruto memincing) tersender di pinggir jalan beserta seorang gadis - dengan umur yang tidak lebih dari enam belas, mungkin? memegang sebuah keranjang penuh mawar merah. Seember lagi di kakinya, mulai layu di bawah terik matahari dan yang terpantulkan di dinding pencakar langit. Wajah anak itu sendu, hispanik, berkepang dua di balik baju yang tadinya merah tua dan lusuh, kumal di antar lalu lalang. Papan dengan tulisan tangan mengatakan harganya satu dolar sebatang, karena bunganya makin layu.

Di antara arus manusia ini dan suaranya yang kecil, ia seperti kucing terlantar. Dan Naruto bisa saja berlalu dan menghadap ke depan, matanya tak bertemu hingga ia tidak merasa terlalu bersalah.

Namun, dengan makanan yang duduk dalam perutnya dan kerongkongan yang kering, sementara ia masih mempunyai botol minuman di meja kerjanya nanti, membuat impuls empati Naruto bekerja. Ia tidak perlu melirik jamnya untuk mengatakan waktu semakin tipis.

Pantovelnya berhenti di dekat gadis itu.

"Bisa aku membeli satu?" Tanyanya, tersenyum hangat walaupun keringatnya mencucur.

Mata gadis itu berkerling seperti ia melihat makanan - dan dengan segera mengambil setangkai dan membungkusnya dengan tangan yang terampil. Naruto merogoh satu dollar di dompetnya dan tersenyum, menahan kontak mata seraya ia berlalu.

* * *

Ketika ia masuk ke gedung megah Namikaze Corps., perempuan resepsionis yang sudah ia kenal menyapanya dan mengangkat alis dengan setangkai mawar yang Naruto genggam di sela jas dan dokumen yang ia pegang. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, dan kemudian sambil berlari ia mengejar pintu lift yang hampir tertutup.

Kiba terkekeh melihatnya terengah-engah di dalam ruang lift yang diisi hanya mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar, Romeo musim panas?" Katanya sambil menekan tombol lantai teratas, tempat meeting, sementara melirik ke setangkai mawar yang Naruto pegang.

"Tidak cukup mampu untuk summer di Puerto Rico, kelihatannya. Atau Jepang." Naruto membalas, sinis akan mereka berdua. Ia membuka dokumennya lagi, briefing terakhir untuk rapat itu sambil memutar tangkai bunga mawar yang telah dipotong durinya secara tidak sadar.

"What, kau akan memberikan direktur Uchiha Corp. itu mawar agar menerima proposalmu? Aku tidak mengira kau tipe yang seromantis itu, Naruto."

Apapun balasan Naruto terputus dencing bel yang menandakan mereka telah sampai. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang mereka berdua melangkah ke lorong yang menghubungan ruang-ruang yang kebanyakan kosong akan musim libur, menuju ruang utama di paling ujung. Naruto merasakan Kiba sedikit lebih tegang dari biasanya, dan tidak berkomentar. Saat mereka semakin dekat, ia berbelok sambil melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat - "Aku ingin ke restroom sebentar. Membetulkan jas."

Ketika Naruto mendorong pintu yang ringan itu, ia tidak segera menyadari ada sosok lain di ujung deretan wastafel. Dirinya meletakkan tas dan map di sisi tempat cuci paling ujung sambil membuka jasnya kembali untuk dipakai, kini temperatur ruangan tidak seperti di luar. Mengeluarkan kumuran, ia melakukan semua preparasi yang biasanya membuatnya tenang dengan metodis dan sambil berangan-angan. Apa yang akan kubuat untuk makan malam nan-

Tidak, tidak, ia perlu fokus. Berapa persen poin saham tertinggi bulan ini? Ya, ya. Selain itu-

"Permisi," Ulang sosok yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya itu, membuat Naruto hampir mundur ke belakang (tembok, tembok yang dingin.)

"Y-ya?"

"Boleh kupinjam obat kumurmu?"

Naruto tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan wajah orang yang dengan tanpa malu-malu itu menatapnya dengan mata yang segelap tengah malam, menyipit ke atas seperti kupu-kupu dan juga tulang pipi yang cukup signifikan. Muka Asia, mengingatkannya akan ibunya sendiri. Walaupun-

"Tentu, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto. Kepalanya sedikit berputar. Ya. Sambil orang itu menggunakan obat kumurnya yang tinggal sedikit, dengan efisien dan metodikal seperti dirinya, Naruto bergegas mengambil dokumen-dokumennya lagi dengan sedikit terlalu tergesa. Ada berapa angka yang ia pikirkan lagi tadi? Poin-poin proposal?-

Dengan sedikit mengangguk, dan ucapan terimakasih yang pelan, orang asing itu memberikan obat kumurnya kembali sembari Naruto tersenyum singkat dan berbalik.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang sedikit terlalu tegang untuk preferensinya, Naruto meletakkan dokumennya di atas meja, di sebelah Kiba dan melihat ayahnya di ujung meja, dan duduk, ketika ia menyadari.

Ia meninggalkan mawarnya.

* * *

Naruto merasa sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkan mawar itu. Mungkin saja, ia bisa meninggalkannya di meja Sakura-chan nanti, atau menaruhnya di dalam gelas, di sebelah bonsainya yang sendiri. Mungkin janitor yang bekerja akan segera membuang bunga itu. Mungkin seseorang akan mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada orang yang sama sekali lain.

Pikirannya ini terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara klik pintu dibuka, dan sesuai dengan rekan-rekan di sampingnya Naruto menoleh, untuk memasang senyum bisnis kepada calon afiliasi perusahaan mereka. Dan-

Ia hampir ternganga melihat sosok yang tadi ia temui di toilet melangkah masuk.

* * *

Pertemuan itu berlalu dalam gaussian blur pencahayaan ruangan yang lebih banyak dari dinding kaca berbentuk eklips yang memisahkan mereka dari pemandangan The Big Apple yang tak berhenti berpacu dalam musim panas. Bila Naruto merekap impian pada siang itu, mungkin yang ia akan ingat hanyalah bagaimana kulit Uchiha-san yang putih kontras dengan pakaian dan matanya, membuatnya seperti siluet yang jatuh di mata Naruto sembari proposal itu terus mengalir. Ketika gilirannya sendiri tampil, ia sedikit lambat berbicara karena merasakan mata Uchiha-san di atasnya, membuat lubang.

Sesungguhnya apa yang ia harapkan? Memang besar kemungkinan di kamar kecil lantai itu ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang akan ia hadapi sendiri di rapat.

Namun mengingat ukuran ruangan yang termasuk besar, hanya ada sedikit kemungkinan mereka akan bertukar kata dan bertatap muka.

Ekspresi Uchiha- Sasuke-san tidak terbaca, seperti kertas putih. Ia menatap dengan tajam, diksinya berpresisi dan posturnya standar, walaupun sedikit terlalu kaku, (mungkin itu genetik, gurau Kiba ketika malam kemudian mereka sedang tertawa dan tertawa di dalam bar) dan Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari tulang pipi yang menonjol itu.

Dasar hormon.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Naruto tidak merasakan lirikan Sasuke di ujung matanya mengikuti semua itu sembari ia membereskan dokumen yang tersisa, dan meneguk air. Naruto berbicara singkat dengan Kiba, dan dengan Neji yang hampir tidak acuh, dan dengan sedikit kesal berbalik untuk permisi dari ruangan itu. Ia tidak menyadari dalam pacing yang sama Sasuke mengakhiri percakapannya dengan direktur Namikaze - dan bergegas keluar mengejarnya.

Naruto berbalik mendengar suara pintu kembali terbuka, dan menemukan sosok Sasuke di sana, ia memaksakan senyum yang terlalu hambar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Uchiha-san?"

Ia memperhatikan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka dan berpikir, apakah ia terengah-engah. Apakah suhu di dalam ruangan itu naik lagi? Kemudian, Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari jasnya, dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbelalak.

Sasuke menawarkan sekuntum bunga yang kini makin layu, dan sedikit tertindih di bagian kelopaknya akibat stelan itu.

Ia tidak perlu menunggu hingga Sasuke dengan tidak sabar berkata, "Milikmu, tertinggal," dan meraih mawar itu. Bukan dalam kondisi yang bagus, Sakura-chan mungkin akan menganggap ini sebagai hinaan (dan tidak mau mendengarkan dalil Naruto mengenai kondisi bunga itu sebagai metafor dari penolakan cintanya yang selalu berakhir mengenaskan), namun ada bagian dari dirinya yang sedikit lega karena satu dolarnya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Mengapa orang ini peduli, tapi?

"Kau tidak perlu," jawab Naruto, sedikit kehabisan nafas. Ia menyentuh bunga yang layu itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Itu milikmu."

Ia tidak tahu apakah harus berasumsi lekukan di ujung bibir Uchiha-san adalah senyum. Yang tipis. Namun untuk saat yang lambat Naruto membiarkan senyumnya yang paling lebar terpampang juga.

"Well," Sasuke memutar kakinya dan berbalik. "Sampai bertemu," (Karena perusahaan mereka sudah berafiliasi secara formal sekarang, Naruto berandai apakah ia akan lebih sering bertemu orang ini. Ia berharap.)

Tutupan pintu ruang rapat membuatnya menaikkan kuntum yang layu itu ke hidungnya, dan mengendus.

Ada bau parfum yang lain di sana.


End file.
